Sin dolor
by ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: La perdida de control emocional de Dean el día que Shield se vio forzado a romperse, otra vez. (La partida de Roman y el trance de Seth)


**Unique chapter.**

_Cada noche quiero que te preguntes si esta noche, es la noche que Dean Ambrose estará a mano... Podría ser cualquier noche, pero va a suceder._

Cada miembro de su cuerpo dolía, punzaba y rabiaba de un desgarrador dolor que de alguna forma, a la vez, lo entumecía de pies a cabeza. Sus manos temblaban violentamente y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control alguno.

Dándose vuelta se encontró con su propia pesadilla.

Dean lo estaba perdiendo, realmente, estaba perdiendo su mente, estaba perdiendo los recuerdos, las palabras, las promesas. _A sí mismo_. Incluso él no puede creérselo, cómo si hubiese estado en piloto automático y su mecanismo de defensa hubiera saltado a un colapso psicótico; los tics, el enojo irracional, el comportamiento extraño, sus emociones vacilantes y su incapacidad para sobrellevar cuando las cosas parecen _desmoronarse_ a su alrededor.

Ambrose _nunca_ aprendió buenos mecanismos de afrontamiento, por lo que fue beneficioso para él estar con dos personalidades distintas como lo son Roman y Rollins, quienes le enseñaron mejores maneras de expresar sus sentimientos y su enojo, y que estarían con él cuando no pudiera hacer frente a ello.

Sin embargo, la mitad de la roca de Dean fue arrebatada.

Fue el aislamiento durante la lesión, lo que dejo su mente a la deriva de pensamientos peligrosos.

Tal vez Dean nunca lo había perdonado de verdad: tal vez algo dentro de su cabeza le dice que se quemará nuevamente. Es un ser humano quebrantado que no puede ser reparado, y cuyas heridas tal vez nunca sanarán.

Mordió sus nudillos, _rojo_, sangre brotó de su delicada piel. No sabe si dijo "¿qué?", "¿por qué?" o "¿porque lo hiciste?, apostó por el último. Él cae, golpea el piso, se golpea la cabeza, se muerde la mano…, y Seth quiere llegar a él. casi sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

Había estado abrazándolo, del corazón, Dean estaba jadeando. Realmente jadeando. Y luego...

La lona fue golpeada una, dos, tres veces. Dean tenía su frente contra la superficie y estaba gruñendo, aullando, llorando... Gritando. Iba y venía de su mente, sus ojos buscaban algo, tal vez para aferrarse. ¡Algo que lo detuviera! Entonces debatía, sus labios moviéndose, respiración pesada saliendo de su boca, el pecho subiendo y bajando errático. Parecía no haber nada en su memoria, nada que valiera la pena lo suficiente, para decir: basta.

Él sollozó. Entonces estiró una mano en su dirección.

\- Dean... Está bien.- El rubio volteo, cómo si sus oídos hubieran captado algo, un sonido en la niebla espesa y densa. Se levanta, como si negara lo que había escuchado, el cuerpo de Seth grita piedad, y luego Dean se abalanza.

Ambrose lo miró, y miró a través de él; veía a su Seth, y luego no, a Seth..., un traidor.

Sus miembros rugieron cuando se levantó sobre sus inestables piernas, y no supo que dolía más si las heridas que supuraban, y gritaban o la estaca clavada en su pecho, que no le dejaba respirar. Recordaba la primera vez que había sufrido lo que le perseguiría por años, y solamente había sido calmado por la misma persona que lo había devuelto al pozo.

Él gimió cuando el recuerdo de un dulce rostro se proyectó en su mente: ojos azules, piel pálida, y cabello rubio. Una sonrisa.

Escuchó el bullicio pero no entendía una palabra. Algo de quemar, ¿quemar qué? Ya no había nada que quemar. Seth no dice "lo siento", al menos no claramente. Pero Dean está insistiendo, por algo.

No había una sola cosa que quisiera quemar.

_¿Hermano? Yo no soy tú hermano._

-Dilo otra vez.- grita. La única respuesta que recibe es "Vamos, Dean", no intenta decir nada, excepto eso en ese momento.

Luego la paliza continuó, continuó diciendo; Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero Dean se enojó más y más.

Él se había convertido en un desastre, había visto cada segundo de cómo su hombre se deslizaba entre sus dedos y se convertía en la bestia furiosa y vulnerable. Se había visto forzado a gastar toda su rabia con su ser más amado: él. Y mientras veía sus grietas, solamente pudo sostenerlo cerca. La luz en su interior se oscurecía, cómo un eclipse. Demasiado tarde para detener el proceso, había sido su decisión. Dean lo había dejado entrar.

La oscuridad.

Y el sentimiento de reconocimiento se sintió cómo montones de cristales bajo su piel, dejándolo para sangrar. Él había querido siempre estar para él, cerca: pero lo estaba perdiendo, perdiendo. El brazo alrededor de su cuello y la mano sobre su espalda no había roto su corazón, todo lo que había sentido cuando Dean le aplicó un Dirty Deeds, había sido paz.

Dulce y maldita paz.

Él sabía que vendría, se había dicho, no hoy, no mañana, pero un día. Su chico estaba en un estado mental que no podía alcanzar, protegido por una coraza de cristal que le hacía sangrar cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlo. Pero siempre se había estirado más y más, por liberarlo. Porque él era así de terco, siempre iría tras Ambrose. Con un corazón nuevamente ensamblado, o uno atrapado en el grito de alguien más.

Solamente había logrado decir está bien. Porque estaba bien, estaban jodidamente bien. No aguantaba ese silencio, esa calma, ese rostro inexpresivo y esa distancia. Todo estaba bien. Ellos peleaban, escupían veneno en la boca del otro, pero eran muchísimo mejor hablando con sus cuerpos. Y estaba bien, él lo había hecho.

Él es tan orgulloso como quiere mostrarle al mundo, porque esta vez no está luchando contra Dean. Él ha aprendido lo que significa vivir luchando contra él. Y sabe lo que significa para un hombre tratar con sus propios demonios, porque vivió con eso todos los días de su vida desde que se alejó de sus hermanos. Él sabe lo que le llevó recuperar la confianza de Dean, y Ambrose es lo único que le importa. Él es un humano también, y tiene miedo, tiene tanto miedo de perder a su hombre de nuevo que le está permitiendo proyectar sus temores sobre sí mismo para sacar esto de su sistema una vez más.

Es lo único que puede hacer ahora.

No está luchando porque lo ama más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Dean no está peleando con él: está peleando con _algo_, con toda la fuerza que tiene en su cuerpo y en su mente. Lucha contra sus miedos, contra sus debilidades, contra sus dudas. _Dean Ambrose está luchando contra sí mismo._

Había estallado.

Y sus palabras silenciosas, las señales que captaban eran abrumadoras. Miró el cambio dentro de él, estaba encima de su cuerpo en un segundo, con el rostro rojo, sus ojos... Esos ojos estaban ardiendo. Estaba gritando cosas a su rostro, realmente gritando, todo grave y profundo. Pero él solamente oía sonido blanco, y veía esas facciones cristalizarse con algo que una noche creyó que no volvería a ver.

Había tomado tanto, días, semanas, meses. Para que esos ojos dejarán de verse tristes, jodidamente vacios, y volvieran a la luz. Había tomado todo de su salud mental para no romperse cada que veía esos ojos, y ellos le veían de vuelta, _así_. El proceso fue lento, creció con la confianza. Hasta que una mañana, volteó, y esa mirada había desaparecido.

Desaparecido.

_Conocía a un hombre que se veía bastante cómo tú._

_Él era un mentiroso._

_Un tramposo._

_Él tomó una silla cómo está, y la estrelló en mi espalda. Directamente a mi corazón._

Hay miedo y pánico en el aire.

-No puedes hablar para salir de esto.- Dean solloza.

Hay algo dentro de su cabeza, algo que ha estado escondiendo durante mucho tiempo, y que repentinamente resurgió. Luchó para empujarlo profundamente en su corazón, pero no fue suficiente. Dean estaba consumido por la angustia y la rabia, y Seth ni siquiera intentaba resistirse; ;le tomó la cara, y le acarició la barba. Ambrose lo tiene agarrado por el cuello, y él trató de consolarlo como si intentara calmar a un animal asustado a pesar de que le estaba sacando la mierda.

Rollins ha estado allí, él sabe cómo se siente y puede simpatizar con él. Esto, tal vez, es lo último para él entender lo que se siente al ser apuñalado por la espalda, no era suficiente hasta que la persona que más te ama te hiciera entender lo que le hiciste en primer lugar.

Dean está fuera de su cabeza, mirando a Seth y divagando. Golpea fuerte, sin misericordia, luego el pelinegro esta nuevamente en el piso.

-Cuida tu maldita boca.- Gruñe el rubio, caminando hacia él. Lanza una mirada a los títulos y hace una cara, entonces están volando contra su rostro. El primero duele, el segundo no tanto.- Esto es lo que es realmente importa para ti, ¿verdad?

_Vendí a Dean Ambrose, ¿y qué?_

Seth se rompe, solloza, y el sonido es tan lastimero en sus oídos, que llora. Por si mismo.

Porque ha hecho tanto para demostrar que no es el tipo que era, a quien solo le importaban los títulos, el dinero y los elogios, que apuñaló a sus hermanos por la espalda para alcanzar la fama y la fortuna, para demostrarle a Dean que podía ser mejor. Y ahora Ambrose en su momento de debilidad, se lo está devolviendo a la cara, usándolo para lastimarlo, para decirle que siempre va a ser ese tipo para él.

Cuando él renunciaría a cualquier cosa, literalmente cualquier cosa, cualquier título, cualquier parte de él, para mantener a Dean.

-No quisiste decirlo…- susurra, cuando el rubio vuelve tomarlo del suelo. Rollins se deja arrastrar, tiene el cuerpo muy débil. Entonces se da cuenta, no está tomando este suceso por los cuernos como realmente cree que lo hace.

Él se está rompiendo también.

_Puedes ver el significado de "irrompible" justo delante de ti._

-¡Aguántate, querías esto. Me dijiste que esto iba a suceder!

_Cuando caiga, me autodestruiré gloriosamente. Voy a caer con fuerza. _Le dice la fantasmagórica voz de Ambrose detrás de su cabeza.

Pero quién soy yo para juzgar, soy cada pedacito, de basura que tú eres.

_No es tan fácil deshacerse de The Shield._

Dean se quita la camisa. Ahí está el logo. Se aleja...

"_Un cobarde podría llamarlo conciencia, y un mentiroso podría llamarlo la verdad._

_Antes de que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran, cierro los ojos, y te envuelvo con mis brazos._

_¿Recuerdas lo que susurré amor?_

_Así que espero en las puertas_

_De tu fortaleza._

_Estoy llamando a la culpa,_

_¿No me dejas sostenerlo?_

_Nada podría asustarme más, que la idea de hacerte daño. ¿Cómo podría hacerte daño?_

_Antes de que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran, cierro los ojos, y te envuelvo con mis brazos._

_¿Recuerdas lo que te susurré, amor?_

_Así es como debe ser, aquí es donde se supone que debemos estar._

_No creo que nadie pueda amar a alguien de la forma en que yo te amo._

_Así es como debe ser,_

_Aquí es donde se supone que debemos estar."_

Dean se voltea en la cima de las escaleras, esta jadeando, su visión es borrosa. Pero esta fija en la silueta en el suelo. Observa su obra de arte, su desastre, su infierno, su corazón, y vida, en el suelo. Limpia las lagrimas de su rostro, entonces todo es más claro, él cae de rodillas.

En su pecho hace una cruz, por Roman, por Seth…

Por él.

Para salir de la mierda que tenía hasta el cuello, porque Seth fuera un idiota e insistiera como él hizo, porque luche más fuerte que él alguna vez hizo, y lo espere del otro lado de la tormenta, y la oscuridad. Con sus brazos, y su corazón magullado, herido y taponado de banditas, una imagen del suyo propio, abierto para él.

Porque después de esto, nadie, ni nada, podría separarlos.

_No creo que nadie pueda amar a alguien de la forma en que yo te amo._


End file.
